Endlosschleife
by Secret LaBlack
Summary: Immer wieder verfolgen Dean Albträume, in denen sein Bruder sich von ihm abwendet. Was er auch tut, sie nehmen kein Ende. Dean weiß, er kann die Endlosschleife nur auf eine Art durchbrechen: Er muss Abaddon zur Strecke bringen! SPOILER FÜR STAFFEL 9! Spielt nach 9.18 ("META FICTION") und baut auf 9.13 ("THE PURGE") auf!


**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder die Charaktere, noch erziele ich mit den nachfolgenden Zeilen Profit. Wieder nur eine kleine Fingerübung zum Vergnügen.

**A/N:** One Shot. Staffel 9 ist einfach zu gut! Beta mal wieder und wie immer mein Liebster. Ohne ihn gäbe es keinen Titel.

* * *

**Endlosschleife**

„_Wäre es umgekehrt und ich würde sterben, würdest du dasselbe tun."_

„_Nein, Dean. Würde ich nicht."_

Die Worte wiederholen sich immer und immer wieder. Dean sieht seinen Bruder entsetzt an und begreift: Sam würde ihn nicht mehr retten, schlimmer noch, er hat damit schon lange aufgehört. Engel, Höllenritter: Sie alle trachten nach dem Leben der Winchesters, doch allein Dean ist bereit sich für seinen Bruder zu opfern. Sam hat ihn aufgegeben, Sam hat ihn verlassen.

„Warum tust du mir das an, Sam?", schreit Dean in seinem Entsetzen. „Ich habe _alles_ für dich gegeben! Du bist mein Bruder, mein verdammter _Bruder_!"

Doch Sam antwortet nicht darauf. Er sagt nur, dass er ins Bett gehen wird, und steht auf. Mit leerem Blick verlässt er den Raum und lässt den älteren Bruder am Tisch zurück. Dean kann nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert ist. Bedeutet er Sam denn gar nichts mehr? Wann hat sein kleiner Bruder ihn aufgegeben?

Deans Blick fällt auf die Flasche. Er füllt sein Glas und stürzt den Inhalt in einem Zug herunter. Der Alkohol brennt in seiner Kehle, seine Augen brennen. Wütend fegt er das Glas vom Tisch, das mit einem lauten Klirren auf dem kalten Boden zersplittert. Dean beachtet es nicht, als er durch den Bunker zu seinem Zimmer stürmt.

Er reißt die Tür auf und knallt sie hinter sich zu. Sein Herz rast und er hat das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Der Schmerz über Sams Worte schnürt ihm die Kehle zu und er kann weder schreien noch weinen, um sich davon zu befreien.

Dean liegt auf dem Bett und schnappt nach Luft.

„_Nein, Dean. Würde ich nicht."_

„_Würde ich nicht. Würde ich nicht. Würde ich nicht."_

Die Worte wirbeln durch Deans Kopf. Er wirft sich im Bett herum und schreit verzweifelt. Er schreit, um die kalten Worte seines Bruders zu übertönen. Doch er findet keine Erlösung.

Mit einem letzten Schrei schreckt Dean hoch. Seine Wangen sind heiß und nass von Tränen. Nur ein Traum, will er sich einreden, aber er weiß, dass das nicht stimmt. Ein Blick auf seine Uhr verrät ihm, dass es bald dämmern wird. Sam liegt wahrscheinlich in seinem Bett am Ende des Gangs und schläft friedlich. Er bekommt vermutlich gar nicht mit, was in seinem großen Bruder vorgeht. Es interessiert ihn auch nicht mehr.

Dean wischt sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und steht auf. Er fühlt sich übernächtigt und gereizt. Hoffentlich kann eine heiße Dusche ihm die Erinnerung an diesen Albtraum nehmen, der keiner ist.

Das heiße Wasser spült das Entsetzen tatsächlich in den Abfluss. Das schlechte Gefühl bleibt. Schlimmer noch: Das Mal fühlt sich weiterhin entsetzlich kalt an. Dean betrachtet es nach dem Duschen mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Resignation. Wie viel muss er noch auf sich nehmen, bis das alles endlich vorbei ist und er Abaddon getötet hat? Und wer wird ihm helfen, falls er scheitert?

In den nächsten Tagen findet Dean keine Zeit, um weiter darüber nachzudenken. Der Traum kommt jede Nacht wieder und Dean erwacht zitternd und heiser. Er versucht zu verbergen, wie schlecht es ihm geht. Wenn Sam ihn danach fragt, behauptet er, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Warum sollte er auch die Wahrheit sagen? Dafür ist es längst zu spät. Er beißt lieber die Zähne zusammen und ignoriert die Tatsache, dass rein gar nichts mehr stimmt.

Das ändert sich erst, als Metatron ihnen Castiel übergibt. Dean kann nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr es ihn freut, diesen verdammten gefiederten Schlipsträger wiederzusehen! Die Freude ist allerdings von kurzer Dauer. Cas, dieser himmlische Bastard, glaubt ihm natürlich kein Wort, als er wiederholt, dass es ihm gut geht.

Dean will sich aus der Affäre ziehen und klopft seinem alten Freund auf die Schulter – eine verdammt schlechte Idee, wie er kurz darauf feststellt. Vielleicht ist es das Engels-Mojo, vielleicht aber auch die tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihnen: Cas jedenfalls packt sein Handgelenk und schiebt den Ärmel hoch. Dort wartet schon das hässliche rote Mal, das den Engel förmlich anzugrinsen scheint.

„Was hast du getan?", fragt der Engel irritiert. Es wundert Dean nicht, dass Cas verärgert ist. Aber er kann es nicht mehr ändern. Er muss diesen verfluchten Höllenritter töten, was auch immer es kostet!

„_Verdammt_, Dean!"

Er hat weder die Zeit noch die Kraft, um mit Cas zu diskutieren. Er muss Abaddon finden, und zwar schnell. Dean verabschiedet sich, ohne sich noch weiter um seinen himmlischen Freund zu kümmern. Aber er hört, wie Cas Sam darum bittet, ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Meint er das etwa ernst?

Sie verabschieden sich. Die Luft zwischen Dean und Sam ist eisig. Sie sprechen nicht, während sie durch die Nacht fahren.

Als sie schließlich eine Rast einlegen, schläft Sam rasch ein. Dean hingegen findet wieder einmal keine Ruhe. Er sieht Cas vor sich, der ihn besorgt ansieht. Wenn sein Bruder nur halb so besorgt um ihn wäre, wäre es nie so weit gekommen und Crowley hätte einen anderen Trottel finden müssen, der mit dem Mal und der Klinge Jagd auf Abaddon macht!

Dean kauert unter einem Baumstamm. Er hat Sam den Impala überlassen, weil er frische Luft braucht. Das hat er nun davon. Er sitzt allein am Waldrand und weiß nicht, wie er es schaffen soll, diesen elenden Höllenritter zu überwinden, ohne selbst dabei draufzugehen. Denn Sam, das ist sicher, wird ihn nicht retten. Und Cas? Der hat genug damit zu tun, einen Weg in den Himmel zu finden. Trotzdem wäre es schön, wenn dort draußen jemand wäre, der an ihn denkt. Und damit meint er sicherlich _nicht_ Crowley.

Nach einer Weile fällt Dean in einen unruhigen Schlaf – wieder einmal.

„_Nein, Dean. Würde ich nicht."_

„_Würde ich nicht."_

„_Was hast du getan?"_

„_Nein, Dean."_

„_Was hast du getan?"_

„_Würde ich nicht."_

„_Verdammt, Dean!"_

Wieder schreit Dean im Schlaf, bis er heiser ist. Er schreit nach Sam, nach Cas. Niemand antwortet. Als Dean schweißgebadet aufwacht, wird ihm klar, dass niemand ihn aus dieser verdammten Einsamkeit retten wird. Er schiebt den rechten Ärmel hoch, während er noch verschlafen und erschöpft blinzelt. Das Mal gähnt ihn finster an. Es gibt keine Rettung für ihn. Er hat eine Mission zu erfüllen, er allein.

„_Nein, Dean."_

Nichts würde ihn zurückbringen, sollte er scheitern. Er darf nicht scheitern.

Langsam driftet Dean wieder in den Schlaf. Sein alter Freund, der Albtraum, begleitet ihn. Wenn nur Sam ihn retten würde…

„_Würde ich nicht_", sagt Sam.


End file.
